Death Sentence
by ChristyK
Summary: While searching ruins on an unfriendly planet Daniel breaks their law and must pay the price


This is my first Stargate fic so any reviewers please be kind.

**Death Sentence**

SG3 had returned from P3-6892 sooner then expected. They were on a mission to investigate temples that had been found on the planet but were forced to leave when a ship loaded with Jaffa arrived and two of their men were seriously wounded. The intent of the Jaffa appeared to be to destroy what was left of the temples leaving no salvageable pieces. Fortunately SG3 had taken pictures of the temples and some of the inscriptions they had found there. These were turned over to Daniel Jackson for analysis upon their return. They also told of a village filled with people who followed a leader that held a God like control over them with laws which he said he received directly from the Gods.

Daniel, after spending a few days studying the writings, hurried to see Colonel Jack O'Neil.

"Jack we got to go back to P3-6892 right away." he said excitedly waving a picture in front of Jack's face.

"Daniel what's this all about?" Jack said grabbing the annoying paper out of Daniel's hand and looking at the strange writing on it.

"If this is what I think it is it might be a clue on how to defeat the Goa'uld."

"And what exactly do you think it is Daniel."

"If I'm correct it looks like writings from a thousand years ago concerning some kind of disease that was killing off the Goa'uld by the hundreds. Jack, if we could go back there I might be able to decipher some more of the writing and maybe discover something about this disease. Some thing we could use."

Jack looked at his teammate. He knew Daniel was rarely wrong and if this was indeed a way to defeat the Goa'uld risking going back there would be worth it. He knew from SG3 that the inhabitants of the planet weren't exactly the friendliest of people and didn't hide their displeasure at the arrival of SG3. They had laws that were strictly enforced. You stole something they cut your hand off. You touched a woman that wasn't your wife, you were sent to a prison camp for ten years of hard labor. You killed someone, you in turn would be killed after a day of torture which was suppose to cleanse your spirit before entering the afterworld. And you were to be killed by either a family member or a close friend in order to appease the Gods. Jack wasn't thrilled with the prospect of going to the planet but if it would help in their fight with the Goa'uld it might be worth it.

"Let's go see the General."

**Briefing room**

"You really think there might be something in these writing on how to stop the Goa'uld Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond said.

"Yes sir, I think there might be."

"SG3 said they encountered hostilities from the inhabitants. I don't know if it's worth the risk considering they said the temples were reduced to rubble."

"I'm hoping there could still be some salvageable pieces…………Maybe I should go alone sir. Maybe the villagers wouldn't feel so threatened if only one of us showed up."

"You might have a point Dr. Jackson."

"With all due respect sir I don't think it would be wise to send Daniel in by himself." Jack spoke up. "If he gets in any kind of trouble it would take too long to get to him. SG3 said the Stargate is about a mile from the ruins."

"I don't know Colonel, I think it might prove more productive to send Dr. Jackson in solo on this one. According to the probes we've been sending it looks like the Jaffa have long since left the planet and I think the villagers might be more open to one man rather then a group of armed soldiers."

"Pardon me Sir but I'm with the Colonel on this one. I don't like the idea of Daniel going in there alone. We know the inhabitants aren't too fond of strangers and I think it would be too dangerous for just one man." Sam said.

General Hammond looked over at Teal'c.

"I believe Colonel O'Neil and Major Carter are correct. Daniel Jackson should not go alone."

Sam once more spoke up.

"Sir, SG3 said the villagers watched them like hawks. If something were to go wrong, Daniel would have no backup Sir."

Jack added.

"Sir, I say we go in, check out the ruins, see if there is anything worth salvaging, then get the hell out of there."

"Those ruins appear to be badly damaged, there's probably little left. I don't know if it's worth the risk." The General said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I think it is Sir." Daniel pushed his glasses back up on his face. "If I can find out anything about this disease or whatever it is we might have someway to fight the Goa'uld."

The General thought for a few minutes then looked over at Jack.

"Okay, you have a go. But I want you to stay away from the villagers and to get off of that planet as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir."

**Later that day**

"Okay boys and girl, let's get this show on the road." Colonel Jack O'Neil said as he and his team headed up the ramp toward the Stargate.

**The planet**

As they arrived through the gate they were immediately met by the villagers who stood around staring at the new arrivals as their leader Ra'ac stepped forward.

"So much for staying away from the villagers." Jack said to his team.

"I am Ra'ac, I am the elder of my village. Why do you come back?" He asked as he noticed their uniforms were the same as SG3's.

"We left some unfinished business." Jack said and was rewarded by a confused look from Ra'ac when he didn't understand his words. Daniel stepped forward.

"We mean you no harm. I'm Daniel, this is Jack, Sam, and Teal'c." He said nodding toward each of his teammates. "Our friends that were here before had found a temple which we would like to look at." Daniel said trying to explain.

"The temple is in ruins."

"Yes, we know." Daniel continued. "But the people who destroyed the Temple are enemies of us as they are of you. The temple may hold clues on how to destroy this enemy. We need to look at it."

"We are sending a man to his God today and the ceremony must not be interrupted. You will come with us then we will talk of the temple."

Jack was just about to object when Daniel put his hand up silencing him.

"Yes, we are honored to go to your ceremony."

This seemed to appease Ra'ac and he turned and he and his men started heading toward the arena where the ceremony was to be held.

SG1 started following the men and Jack quickly walked over to Daniel.

"Daniel, we don't have time for this. The General wanted us to check out this temple and then get out of here."

"Sorry Jack, but we can't offend these people. It's better to go along with them then created harsh feelings. After the ceremony we'll head back to the temple."

When Jack was about to object Sam spoke up.

"Sir, Daniel is right. It's better to go along with these people. According to SG3 these villagers aren't the friendliest people and are very strict when it comes to their laws. In other words it's their way or no way. I think we need to keep on their good side or we may never get a chance to look at the ruins."

"Oh alright, let's get this over with."

**The Arena**

They followed the villagers for over a mile before entering the arena. Ra'ac nodded to seats near his and they sat down wondering what this ceremony was all about.

In the arena a man could be seen kneeling near a pile of wood. The man looked to be in bad shape and the man standing behind him wasn't helping the matter. He continued beating the man with a whip even though the man looked ready to fall over any minute. Jack and his team exchanged glances. They had no idea what this man's crime was but it must have been bad. Jack decided to ask Ra'ac.

"What's going on?"

"This man must die before the sun drops."

"Why?" Sam asked as she watched the man continue to be beat.

"He killed a man."

"Oh, well then he's a murderer?" Jack said.

"This man was building a dwelling when the walls caved in and a man was killed."

"But that's just an accident!" Sam exclaimed.

"It is our law. A man is killed, a man must die."

"Hey, wait a minute, you can't just kill someone because of an accident." Jack began to stand up but Daniel grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Jack glared over at Daniel.

"Jack, we can't interfere with their customs." Daniel said softly. He felt terrible for the man but he knew there was nothing they could do. They were way too out numbered.

"We're suppose to just sit here and watch them kill someone because he was involved in an accident?!" Jack said angrily to Daniel.

"I'm sorry Jack, but under the circumstances what can we do." Daniel said as he looked around at the crowd who were cheering the beating. Jack followed Daniel's gaze and knew he was right. Trying to help the man with this many people around would be suicide.

Next they watched as the man was pulled up to his feet then forced over to the pile of wood and tied to a large pole in the middle of it. A few minutes later a man came over holding a lit torch.

"Oh God no!" Sam said her face a mask of horror knowing what they were about to witness.

Jack looked over at Daniel and could tell the young man was also shocked and horrified by what was going to happen. He felt like he had to do something to stop this but knew as Daniel had pointed out there was nothing they could do without risking a lot of people being injured or killed. Teal'c as usual showed no emotion.

They watched as the pile was lit and the man screamed in agony as the flames slowly devoured him. Jack spun around and looked at Ra'ac.

"Wouldn't it have served the same purpose if you would have just shot him?"

"This man had no family or friends who would stand up for him. If there is no such person he must die by the fire, it is our law."

"Well personally I think your laws stink."

"Jack…….." Daniel cautioned him. He knew exactly how Jack felt, he felt the same way, but he also knew this was their culture. They had no right trying to change it.

"**Damn it Daniel!** That man died because of an accident."

"I know Jack, I know. But that's the law in this world, we're not at liberty to change it."

"**Well, it sucks!" **Jack stood up. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Ra'ac raised his hand.

"You may not leave until we feast."

"We don't want to feast. We just want to see the temple." Jack wanted to get as far away from this place as possible.

"You will feast with us, then you will see the temple." Ra'ac said giving them no alternative.

Jack glanced at Daniel who gave his head a little shake, silently telling Jack to go along with Ra'ac . He knew they had no choice. They were then led back to the village where the feast was held. The men ate at one area and the women another. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c didn't like the idea that Sam was led away to feast with the women but knew they had to go along with the villagers customs or they might not be able to view the ruins. So as they ate they took turns keeping their eye on Sam. When it was Daniel's turn to watch her he noticed that the man who was serving the women kept trying to touch Sam inappropriately when he thought no one was watching. And he watched as she tried her best to keep him at bay. He could see her unease and didn't know whether to tell Jack or not. He knew Jack's temper and as long as Sam wasn't physically harmed he decided to keep it to himself. If Jack's anger were to get the best of him they might be forced to leave the planet immediately.

Finally when the feast was over they were allowed to leave with strict orders that they were only allowed to view the ruins and were to go no other place without permission. As they walked toward the ruins Daniel walked over to Sam.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, that man was like an octopus." She had noticed Daniel watching her and knew he had seen the man touching her.

"Sorry I couldn't help you but………well you know how Jack is………I couldn't take the chance he'd flip out and get us tossed off this planet."

Sam smiled at Daniel.

"Believe me I understand. I'm just glad to be away from there, he gave me the creeps."

**The Ruins**

A half hour later they neared the ruins. Daniel immediately felt a major let down as they walked up to what was left of the temples. They stretched over a large area but most of them had been leveled by the Jaffa. There was little hope of finding any salvageable piece. Jack walked over to Daniel.

"Well what do you think?"

"I'd like to look around, maybe I can find a couple of pieces with some writing on them."

"Well make it fast. I don't want to spend any more time on this planet then we have to." Jack looked over at Sam and Teal'c. "Split up and see if you can find anything that might be helpful to Daniel."

They all walked off in different directions. Two hours later after finding nothing of importance Jack walked back over to Daniel.

"Anything?"

Daniel shook his head disappointedly and dropped the piece of clay he was looking at.

"Then let's pack it in. Where's Carter?"

"She's over on the north side, I'll go get her."

"Okay, I'll round up Teal'c and we'll meet back at the road."

Daniel headed over to a large out cropping of rock and as he walked around it he saw Sam backed up against the rock on the other side. The man who had been bothering her at the feast was standing in front of her holding something out in front of him as he continued walking toward her.

"**What's going on here? Sam you okay?" **Daniel said hurrying over drawing his gun.

But the man continued toward Sam holding what seemed to be some kind of weapon.

"**Drop the weapon! Drop the weapon!"** Daniel screamed as he ran over. **"Jack!"** He yelled back over his shoulder.

Jack, hearing the commotion, started running in Daniel's direction with Teal'c beside him.

The man still didn't stop but continued toward Sam who looked at him wide eyed. She had rested her weapon against a rock and the man was now between her and it. He slowly raised his hand pointing the object in his hand toward her.

"**Stop! Don't!"** Daniel yelled as he neared the man.

The man pointed the object toward Sam's chest. A glow came out of the object and Daniel knew he couldn't wait any longer, he fired his gun. The man spun toward him a shocked look on his face as he fell over. Daniel bent down and picked up the object the man had dropped. He turned it over and over in his hand. It looked like some kind of harmless trinket.

"Oh my God!" Daniel said softly as he knelt down beside the man trying to stop the flow of blood. "Oh God I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't know……."

Jack and Teal'c ran over and stood next to Daniel.

"**What the hell happened?!"** Jack asked looking down at Daniel then looking toward the village when he heard shouts coming from that direction. He noticed a large group of men heading their way. It seemed the villagers were on the way to the site to make sure they didn't break any of their laws and had heard the shot. Jack could see that all the men coming toward them carried weapons and didn't appear to be too happy. Daniel looked up at Jack and turned his hands palm side up on his thighs. They were covered with the man's blood. He tried to talk but nothing came out. Sam quickly spoke up.

"Sir, he thought the man was going to hurt me. So did I. Daniel was only trying to protect me."

"Well he might have just got us all killed." Jack said angrily as he watched the villagers approach.

"Sir with all due respect it wasn't his fault. I thought the man had a weapon also and I honestly thought he was going to hurt me. If I could have gotten to my weapon I would have done the same thing."

"We'll talk about this later, right now we need to get out of here."

Sam and Teal'c both followed Jack's eyes and saw the rapidly approaching villagers. They knew Jack was right and began hurrying in the direction of the Stargate. Jack started following them but when he looked back for Daniel he saw him still kneeling by the dead man's side.

"**Daniel!"** Jack shouted. **"Let's go!"**

"I killed him Jack. I killed him and he didn't even have a weapon." Daniel said tears glistening in his eyes as he looked toward Jack.

"You didn't know that Daniel and I don't think they're going to care." Jack hitched his thumb back toward the villagers. Jack ran over and grabbed Daniel by the arm and pulled him up. **"Move it!"**

Jack knew Daniel was more sensitive then most men and was deeply hurt by what he had done. He knew Daniel's feelings often got him and them into trouble but he would have to deal with his feelings back at Stargate Command. Right now they had to get out of there and soon. Jack wasn't sure how the villagers would react to the death of one of their own by a stranger and he wasn't going to stay around and find out. He watched as Daniel glanced back at the man then started to follow him. They had only gone a short way when a shot rang out and Daniel grabbed his leg, cried out in pain, and went down.

"**Daniel!"** Jack screamed as he ran back to him. **"Damn it!"** He said as he knelt next to his fallen teammate.

Sam and Teal'c seeing what had happened ran back to them. Daniel lay on the ground bleeding from a wound to his upper thigh. Jack knelt next to him keeping pressure on the wound trying to stop the flow of blood. He took out his handkerchief and tied it tightly around Daniel's thigh who yelped in pain as he pulled the ends tight.

"Jack…….. you got to get out of here!" Daniel said, his face etched with pain as Jack worked on his leg.

"Not without you!" Jack didn't look up but continued putting pressure on Daniel's wound as the blood oozed through the handkerchief.

"You gotta go, they'll be here soon………… just go."

"**Damn it Daniel I'm not leaving you here!" **He looked up, his eyes meeting Daniel's.

"Please Jack you'll never make it to the gate with me holding you back. Just go………please just go. You need to get Sam and Teal'c out of here, you too……….before they get here."

As Jack looked into Daniel's pleading eyes, he knew he was right, he had to get his team out of there. There were too many villagers and he knew they didn't stand a chance even with their advanced weapons. He couldn't let them all be captured or worse killed. But there was no way he was leaving Daniel behind. If he had to he'd carry him to the gate. He knew Teal'c had wrenched his back on their last mission and would be unable to carry Daniel without risking permanent damage.

"Carter, Teal'c get out of here. Get back to the gate. If we don't make it back tell General Hammond what happened and ask him to send help."

"Sir, I don't think we should leave unless we all go together." Sam said.

"Major Carter is right O'Neil. Our place is with you." Teal'c raised his weapon and stood protectively in front of Jack and Daniel.

"**I said get out of here!"**

"Sir………." Carter started to protest.

"**Carter, that's an order!"**

Daniel grabbed Jack's arm.

"Go with them Jack……… I'm the one that killed one of their men………. I'm who they want. Just go……….just go."

Jack ignored Daniel's pleas and started to pull Daniel up when Sam put her hand on Jack's arm

"Sir…………"

Jack looked up. It was too late the villagers had already surrounded them and were moving closer.

Sam and Teal'c stood protectively in front of Daniel and Jack. As the leader Ra'ac approached them Jack gently lowered Daniel back to the ground. He then stood up and walked over to Ra'ac.

"Everybody just be cool." Jack said to his team then looked at Ra'ac. "This is all a big misunderstanding."

Ra'ac walked over and looked at the man who lay dead a few yards away. He then spun around and walked over and stood over Daniel who seeing the look on Ra'ac face, instinctively tried to push himself away from him with his good leg.

"I'm sorry………I didn't mean to kill him………..I thought he was going to attack one of my friends." Daniel tried to explain his actions, but Ra'ac didn't want to hear it.

"You killed a man, you must die." Ra'ac stated.

"**Whoa hold on a minute!"** Jack stepped in front of Daniel. "No one is killing anyone."

"It is our law." Ra'ac turned his eyes to Jack.

"**Well it's not our law!** This was an accident. Your man approached one of my teammates and was told to stay back. Daniel only fired when the man refused to stop and continued toward my Major, holding what appeared to be a weapon. He had no choice but to fire, he was protecting one of my team."

"It is of no matter. It is our law, kill and you must die. Our Gods demand it." Ra'ac nodded to two of his men who walked over toward Daniel. Teal'c immediately slammed his staff weapon into one of the men knocking him down then pointed the weapon at the other man. The entire tribe raised their weapons. Jack quickly put up one of his hands.

"**Hold it!"** He looked at Ra'ac. "There is no reason for anyone else to die. Let me take my man back with me through the gate. We will leave and never return."

"You may leave but he must stay." Ra'ac pointed toward Daniel. "You know our law, you may send back a family member to carry out his sentence."

"I don't think so buddy. We go, he goes." Jack glared at Ra'ac.

"Then you all will die."

Daniel put up his hand.

"Jack please…….. just go."

"Daniel……….do you have any idea what they have planned for you?"

"Yeah……I think I do. But there's nothing you can do. I broke their law, not you."

"Daniel, there's no way I'm leaving you here……….. with them."

"Jack you don't have a choice. You either lose one member of your team or you lose your whole team. Think about it Jack."

"**Damn it Daniel!"** Jack knew Daniel was right. He had to think of Sam and Teal'c. It they tried to help Daniel they all would die. There were just too many villagers to try to take Daniel by force.

Jack reluctantly stepped aside and two of Ra'ac's men grabbed Daniel and pulled him to his feet. He cried out as he was forced to put pressure on his injured leg.

"**Oh for crying out loud can't you see he's hurt!"** Jack shouted angrily at the two men. His eyes flashed in anger, and at the hopelessness of the situation. The thought that he had to leave one of his team behind was tearing him apart, but trying to save Daniel now under these circumstances would be impossible.

The men ignored him and stood on either side of Daniel. Ra'ac stood in front of Jack who looked back at him, not trying to hide the hatred and anger on his face.

"You will contact his family. This man will die when the sun drops tomorrow. His family must take his life to show their regret for his behavior. They must send him to the Gods."

"He has no family."

"Then a close friend must deliver him to the Gods. If there is no one to do this then his soul will be lost and his body must be burned alive to cleanse him of his sin."

Jack looked over at Daniel his face etched with worry for his teammate. How the hell could he get Daniel out of this one he thought? There was no way he was going to let the young scientist die on this God forsaken planet. Jack felt his chest tighten when he saw the pain and fear on Daniel's face.

"Jack………..if it comes down to it……….you do it……please. Don't let them burn me……… Jack please just do this for me." Daniel was horrified at the thought of being burned alive. He remembered the agony he was in when he had radiation burns over his entire body. He couldn't live through that kind of pain again.

"Daniel…………" Jack shut his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head sadly.

"**Jack please!"** Daniel shouted looking back over his shoulder at Jack as the villagers started to drag him back to the village. **"Please Jack , you do it! Don't let them burn me!"**

"**I'll be there Daniel!"** Jack shouted to the young man. He knew in his heart he might not be able to keep that promise. How could he promise to kill Daniel? But he knew he couldn't let them burn him alive either. He had watched Daniel die slowly from burns before and there was no way he could deal with that again. Sam walked over to Jack, she didn't try to hide her tears.

"Sir, we can't let them take him. You know what they're going to do to him."

"And what do you suggest we do Major?!" Jack immediately hated jumping on her. "Sorry."

"I agree with Major Carter. Daniel Jackson will certainly die if we do not retrieve him." Teal'c watched as Daniel and the men grew smaller.

"If either of you have a good suggestion, now is the time to make it." Jack said. Daniel was going to die tomorrow and there was nothing he could do about it without getting a lot of people killed including his team.

"We need to go back to Stargate Command and tell General Hammond what has happened. We need to get more men and go back to the village and take Daniel back." Sam said as she wiped angrily at her tears. She hated showing weakness in front of O'Neil.

"And get how many people killed Major?"

"But sir………..we can't just let them kill Daniel."

Jack watched as Daniel slowly disappeared from sight and shook his head sadly. He was looking back toward Sam when a shimmer of light on the ground caught his eye. He bent down and felt a stab of pain go through his heart as he picked up Daniel's glasses which had been knocked off his face when Ra'ac's men had pulled him up. The frames were bent where someone must have stepped on them. He hissed in a breath of air as he put them in his pocket. He didn't realize how much losing Daniel would hurt.

"Let's get back to the gate." He said walking away.

Sam and Teal'c followed him in silence, everyone lost in their worry for Daniel.

**Stargate Command Briefing Room**

"Sir, I suggest we get some more units and go in there and take Daniel back by force." Jack said.

"Sorry Colonel, I'm not at liberty to do that."

"Sir, with all due respect sir, right now they're probably beating him half to death." Sam's voice cracked as she tried to compose herself.

"When the Stargate program was started we all took an oath not to disrupt other planet's cultures."

"Sir, Daniel dies tomorrow if we don't do something." Sam continued.

"Sorry, I can't send an army in there to retrieve one man and take the chance of many dying."

"Sir, this is Daniel we're talking about." Jack added. Most of the time he didn't show his feelings toward Daniel but now the thought of losing him was really beginning to sink in. He was eating himself up inside with guilt for leaving Daniel behind even though he knew they could all be dead, including Daniel if he hadn't.

"I realize that Colonel but when Daniel took this job he knew the risks. We all do."

"Then I respectively request permission to return to the planet sir."

"And what do you expect to accomplish by doing that Colonel?"

"I promised Daniel I would carry out his sentence. I promised him I'd be the one to kill him sir."

All eyes in the room turned to Jack in shock. He couldn't possibly want to go back to the planet just to kill Daniel.

"Explain Colonel."

"If one of his family or friends don't carry out the sentence he will be burned alive sir. I promised him I wouldn't let that happen sir."

"You would actually kill a member of your team?"

"Unless I can come up with a plan to get him out of there, yes sir I would." Jack knew it would destroy him to actually have to kill Daniel but he also knew he couldn't let him go through the agony of being burned alive. Yes, as a last resort, he would kill Daniel.

Sam shook her head and looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. Teal'c sat straighter in the chair staring straight ahead showing no emotion. He knew in his heart Jack was right. If Daniel was going to have to die, it was far better to have a friend do it then an enemy.

General Hammond sat quietly for a few minutes thinking. He too wanted Daniel back but he himself had orders. He looked into Jack's eyes and saw the turmoil there. He knew it would tear Jack apart to just leave Daniel on the planet to die alone. He also knew Jack was probably formatting a plan in which to try and free Daniel and he didn't want to know about it. The less he knew the better.

"Okay Colonel you have my permission. You may go but I want you back immediately after …………"

"Yes sir." Jack interrupted Hammond refusing to hear him say Daniel's death.

They were dismissed and the team headed down the hallway together.

"Sir, you're not actually going to kill Daniel are you?" Sam couldn't believe what she had heard.

"If I have to Carter, yes I will. I made a promise to him."

"But sir………..it's Daniel we're talking about."

"I know Carter………" He swallowed hard at the thought that he might actually have to do it. "I have a plan………but if something goes wrong………..well, that's why I'm doing this on my own."

"**No Sir!** If you're going back I'm going with you."

"I also O'Neil." Teal'c added.

"Look, more then likely this isn't going to work. I don't want the whole team going down."

"You just said it sir…….we're a team. We all care about Daniel, we need to do this together."

Jack's heart swelled with pride. He couldn't ask for a more loyal team. And hopefully with any kind of luck it might be whole again.

"Let's go retrieve Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"First I have a few things I need to pick up."

Jack turned and headed down the hallway to the infirmary.

**Back in the Village**

Daniel stood in the middle of the room his hands attached to two rings in the ceiling. He could only stand on one leg, the wound in his other leg making it impossible to put pressure on it. The family of the man he had killed took turns beating him. Blood poured from a gash above his eye which was already starting to swell shut. It also ran freely from his nose and the corner of his mouth. He knew if some of his ribs weren't already broken they soon would be. He was scared, more scared then he had ever been. He knew what tomorrow would bring. He prayed Jack would be there and do it quick. He also knew if Jack wasn't there he was going to die in agony. He gasped in pain as the brother of the man he killed landed a solid punch to his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain shot through his entire body. He prayed he would just pass out, anything to get away from the pain and the fear. His leg felt like it was on fire from the untreated wound and he could tell it had become infected by the heat radiating from it. Finally with a blow to his head he got his wish. The world went black.

**The Arena**

Daniel knelt shirtless in the middle of the arena, his breath coming in short little gasps. A man stood behind him striking him off and on with a whip. He winced each time the whip stuck but he was determined not to let them hear him cry out. If he was going to die, he was not going to give them the satisfaction of hearing his pain. Thin rivers of blood ran down his back as the crowd cheered each time he was hit. To the side of him a large pole stood in the middle of branches and logs. Daniel shivered uncontrollably, both from pain and fear. He knew in a few minutes he would be screaming in agony. Without his glasses he couldn't see a thing, only blurs. Maybe that was just as well. He swallowed hard as two men came over and pulled him to his feet. He tried to pull away but it was of no use, he was too weak.

"Oh God no, oh please no………" He fought down the panic that was rising in him as he was tied to the pole. The torch bearer came out, his flame glowing brightly in the dimming sunlight and stood next to him. Daniel shut his eyes, his entire body shaking with fear. He remembered the radiation burns and a sob escaped his mouth at the thought of going through that kind of pain again.

"**Hold it! Get away from him!"**

Daniel opened his eyes. It sounded like Jack. He squinted, looking around desperately praying that it was indeed Jack. At least he would end this quickly.

"**I will carry out my friend's sentence!"** Jack shouted to Ra'ac as he walked out toward Daniel, Sam and Teal'c by his side.

Ra'ac stood up.

"It is good you do this for him. The Gods will be pleased." He then sat down.

"Don't want to displease the Gods now do we?" Jack said under his breath to Sam and Teal'c.

Jack finally reached Daniel's side. He winced in sympathy when he looked at Daniel's beaten body and at his face which was a mask of blood and bruises.

"Oh God Daniel look what they did to you." Jack said softly fighting the anger that was building up in him as he watched Daniel shivering in the fading light.

"Daniel." Sam said her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him.

"Daniel Jackson, you are badly injured." Teal'c stated what they all could see.

"I was hoping……..I was hoping you guys would come back." Daniel said through swollen lips.

Ra'ac stood up again.

"He must die before the sun drops below the earth or God will punish us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jack said as he put up his hand to acknowledge that he had heard Ra'ac.

"Jack?" Daniel said his voice shaky. He hoped Jack had some kind of plan. He really didn't want to die today.

Jack leaned forward and put his hand on the side of Daniel's face.

"Trust me Daniel." Jack said giving a little wink.

Jack then turned and walked a few yards away. Sam and Teal'c each took a position on either side of him.

Daniel's heart was pounding, was Jack actually going to kill him? Maybe there was nothing else he could do. At least he would see that it was quick. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes.

Jack took out his gun and aimed it at Daniel's chest, then lowered it slightly as he nervously licked his lips. He glanced at Sam who looked back at him her lower lip quivering. Teal'c only returned his look with a nod. Jack raised his gun and once more focused on Daniel's chest. He wished there was some other way he could help him. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. When he opened them he knew what he had to do………..he fired.

Daniel felt the impact on his chest. His eyes flew open as a stunned look appeared on his face. Jack had shot him! He glanced down and saw a widening red area on his chest where he was hit. He looked up at Jack who was walking toward him and could see the pained look on his face. He then looked at Sam who had tears running down her face, her hand up to her mouth. Even Teal'c who was usually emotionless eyes were glistening. He could feel himself growing weaker. He was terrified. He was going to die. He tried to fight the growing darkness but he couldn't. A single tear ran down his face as he slumped forward on the pole.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Daniel's body hanging like a rag doll from the pole. All he wanted to do now was take him home.

Ra'ac came out of the stand and walked over to them.

"He is with God who will now judge him further. It is time to feast."

Jack tried to keep the hate for this man off of his face.

"I need to take my friend back to his world for burial, it is our custom."

"Since you are a friend of this man it is our law that you may leave with the body before the feast."

_Just try to stop me_ Jack thought as he looked at Ra'ac trying to keep the contempt for the man off of his face.

Ra'ac had two of his men cut Daniel down then put his body on a stretcher. The front of his chest was covered in red, his eyes slightly opened seeing nothing.

Jack visibily winced when they covered Daniel's body with a cloth. He tried to take his mind off of his friend lying lifeless next to him. He needed to get his team back to the gate and away from this planet.

SG1 walked beside the stretcher as two of the men from the village carried it back to the Stargate. Once there Jack and Teal'c each took an end of the stretcher while Sam dialed home. They then all stepped through the gate as one.

Once they were in Stargate Command Center Jack immediately pulled the cloth off Daniel's body and tossed it aside. He then put two fingers on the side of Daniel's neck.

"**Let's go!"** He shouted as they ran down the ramp and headed for the infirmary ignoring the questioning look from General Hammond.

**Three Hours Later**

"He's coming around sir." Janet said as she noticed Daniel's eye lids fluttering.

He slowly opened his eyes and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He had no idea where he was or what was happening. He could feel cool compresses on his back which eased some of the pain from the whipping. What the hell was going on?

"Welcome back Dr. Jackson."

Daniel's eyes moved toward the voice of General Hammond.

"General?"

What was General Hammond doing here? And where was here? Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think.

"What………what's going on?" Daniel asked as he tried to move, but his entire body hurt and he figured moving wasn't such a good idea.

Three other figures stepped forward.

"Hey Daniel." Jack said grinning.

"Jack!............You shot me!"

Sam leaned over Daniel's bed smiling.

"It just seemed that way Daniel. Welcome back."

"Sam!.........But you were crying…………I was………….I think I was dead." His face wrinkled in confusion.

Nothing was making any sense. He remembered being hit in the chest and blood covering him.

"You are looking well Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said as he nodded at him.

"Thank you…………I think."

Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out a spare pair of Daniel's glasses. He reached over and put them on his face.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." At least now he could see clearly.

"Would someone like to tell me what happened? I remember………..dying."

"It only seemed that way." Jack said holding up a round, red ball. "Paint balls Danny boy, actually a couple of them. Stings when they hit don't they? And a big dose of tranquilizers. We had to make it look real."

"And boy did it look real." Sam said. "I thought for a few minutes that the Colonel used the wrong gun."

"What about Ra'ac, did he buy it?" Daniel asked.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Jack smiled.

Daniel gave a small smile back. He then sank back on the bed, he was exhausted and it was obvious. Janet quickly walked over and checked the video display of his vital signs. Everyone in the room held their breath until she smiled.

"He's okay, he's just needs to rest. I need everyone to leave." She began ushering them out. "You can visit him tomorrow."

They all said their goodbyes as they left the room. Jack was the last to leave and as he got to the door Daniel called him back.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jack said as he stood by Daniel's bed.

"I wanted to thank you for coming back for me."

"Hey, I told you I'd be there."

"Yeah, but I really didn't think you'd bother."

Jack felt a stab of pain in his heart at Daniel's words.

"Why wouldn't I bother Daniel? We're a team, we don't leave anyone behind."

"Even when they screw up?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jack winced inwardly when he saw the look on Daniel's face.

"Jack, I shot an innocent man."

"You didn't know that Daniel, you were just protecting a teammate."

"He didn't have a weapon Jack. I thought he did…………I really thought…….but…………" Daniel shook his head sadly.

"But if he did have a weapon Daniel, Carter could have been killed. You had no choice, you had to make a judgment call." Jack interrupted him.

When Daniel didn't answer but only shook his head sadly and looked away Jack put his hand on Daniel's arm. He knew the young scientist would tear himself up over this.

After a few seconds Daniel looked back.

"That's not the point Jack. The point is I could have gotten everyone killed. I heard you say that yourself so don't try to deny it………..Ra'ac could have had us all killed.………" Daniel shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I just don't think."

"Yeah, I said it. You know me always running at the mouth." Jack shifted around uneasily feeling bad that Daniel had heard him back on the planet. "You think Daniel, you just think with your heart instead of your head sometimes."

"And you can't have that on a team." Daniel stated.

Jack hesitated for a minute trying to think how he should put this.

"Daniel we need you on the team. You keep us on our toes. Without you we'd just be some kind of military machine, you're the heart of the team Daniel. You keep us real."

Daniel looked at him not knowing if he really meant it or not.

"You mean that Jack? You're not just saying it because I almost bought it today?"

Jack looked down at Daniel and smiled.

"Daniel…….I won't lie to you, you and me, we're like oil and water sometimes but………we're a team. And you're a big part of it."

"You're sure Jack?" Daniel said quietly, he could no longer keep his eyes open as the events of the last two days caught up with him and he started to drift off.

"Never been more sure of anything buddy." Jack said reaching over and taking Daniel's glasses off of him and putting them on the table next to him. "Good to have you back." He said quietly as he left the room

The End


End file.
